Naruto: Limit Breaker
by Sarudaime
Summary: A seal has been placed on Naruto as a baby that limits his power. Starts off with Naruto being weak, then he grows as the story goes along. Pairings...Undecided
1. Prelude

Okay my second fanfic, hope people like it just as much as my other one

**Okay my second fanfic; hope people like it just as much as my other one. I do have some thing to say about the way the council works in this story though. Not all of the leaders on the council are ninja clans, the way most stories have it, but I don't classify the civilian members as clans in this story. In this story they're consider them to be in a house. **

**The difference between the clan and houses on the council is the way they're chosen. The clans' are chosen by the right by birth, meaning that they are the head of the clan. In this story the houses' are chosen by the right to vote. Anyone adult in their clan has the ability to be voted their seat on the council, so there is no clan head and the power has the possibility of being given to more suited individual at the day of the death of the current representative. **

Chapter Zero -Prelude-

--Council Room--

The Sandaime was in the council room holding the baby in his arms tight after the disastrous results introducing him to the public. The council was silently sitting waiting for someone to bring up the subject everyone was waiting for.

Daichi a ninja from the Haruno house couldn't stand the wait anymore and said, "What are we going to do with him? I'm not suggesting we kill him, but certain precautions should be made incase the Kyuubi is able to take control."

"Do you have doubts about the sealing abilities of our late Hokage?" asked Shikaku Nara.

Tsume Inuzuka said, "None of us are able to deny the abilities of the Yondaime, but it doesn't hurt to have a backup plan. I propose the _Hada, Seishin, Seirei Yokuatsu Fuu_ (Body, Mind, Spirit Suppression Seal)."

Choza Akimichi's eyes widened as he said, "That's ridiculous, he's just a baby and you fear what he holds to the point where you make it so he doesn't even have a chance to be a ninja, which judging by the civilian reaction to him, may be the only career available to him."

Shibi said, "It won't make it impossible for him to be a ninja, only harder."

"It makes it damn near impossible," Susumu Sarutobi, the elder son of the Sandaime.

Hiashi said, "I must agree with Susumu's comment. Also isn't this act somewhat unethical?"

Fugaku scoffed at this and said, "Ethics? From a clan that uses the Caged Bird seal? I cannot see any ethics coming from them. Plus, I think we should put a seal on the boy; you never know if he goes crazy."

Hiashi looked at his rival and scowled at him ready to make a subtle insult.

"Enough you two we are here to discuss the boy, not for you two to argue like always. I just need to know though, what is this seal we're all arguing about?" asked Hotaro, a female from the Ryuuto house.

Inoichi said, "Ah, yes most people from the civilian side wouldn't know about the seal. Well basically this seal suppresses anything that it is designed to by, in a sense, regulating the brain. The seal tends to include body, mind, and chakra control weakening, chakra suppression, and weaken hate and anger. I say that the addition of an extra barrier from the Kyuubi's mind would be beneficial."

After that Danzo said, "All this talk of sealing the boy's power is ridiculous! Give the boy to me so I may turn him into a weapon that will make Konoha feared among all ninja villages."

The Sandaime simply said, "No. Now that that's out of the way we may vote on the decision. I will go first; I vote nay."

The voting process went around and there were only six votes against, twelve votes for it, and Danzo abstained. Sarutobi sighed as he said, "I see that the council has decided. Very well, the seal will be placed on the young boy. But first, Hiashi would you be so kind as to check on the boy's chakra coils to see if there is any significant amount of stress?"

The Hyuuga activated his Byakugan and said, "Certainly, Hokage-sama. The boy's chakra coils are very stressed at the moment and, while I'm no medic or seal master, but I believe that it would be dangerous to perform the seal at the current time. I would say that you should wait another week or so before it is safe to place such a seal on the young boy."

The elderly Sarutobi said, "Okay, the sealing will be done one week from now at this time, dismissed."

After everybody was gone Jiraiya came out of hiding and said, "Why are you letting them place a seal like that on Minato's kid? I could take him away."

The Hokage had a solemn look on his face as he said, "No you'll be given the title of missing-nin and the hunter-nins would come after you. If they find you and a weapon goes astray, Naruto-kun over here might not be so lucky. You're good, but I fear that you may not be able to hold of several hunter-nins while protecting a baby and even I can't overrule the council's decision either so I'm backed into a corner here."

"Well this sucks, at least let me place the seal on the gaki," said a disheartened Jiraiya.

Sarutobi was confused by this request and asked, "Why would you want to place the seal on Naruto-kun, your favorite student's son?"

Jiraiya replied, "The seal effects the nervous system, the muscles, the brain itself, and the circulatory system, so it there is a risk for the person receiving it. The way I see it is I'm the best seal-user Konoha has to offer and by doing this Minato-kun's gaki will be safer."

Sarutobi gave a small grin and said, "Well then request granted."

Jiraiya gave a nod before jumping off the wall and doing his 'research'. After he left the Sandaime looked around the room, making sure that everybody was gone. The elderly man went to his desk pricked his finger and wiped it on an unseen seal on it and a book popped out. It was one of Jiraiya's classic _Icha Icha _series books. He started to read it, because he really needed to relax after today.

Susumu walked in, saw his father, and screamed, "SO YOU DID KEEP THAT BOOK YOU TOOK FROM ME WHEN I WAS SIXTEEN!"

The man's father quickly wiped the blood off the seal and the book disappeared back into the seal and he looked around the room and said, "Book? What book? I don't see any book."

Susumu was pissed he was being taken for an idiot. He had a big build, loved to fight, was kind of perverted, and cursed a lot, but he was an extremely smart man. Before he could say anything his father disappeared.

--The Next week--

The council, the Hokage, Jiraiya, and the baby Naruto were in a special room. The Gama-Sennin was preparing the equipment he would need and the council was making sure he didn't try anything fishy.

Jiraiya was done and placed Naruto under a sleeping ninjutsu, to make the process easier. Jiraiya went to work as soon as Naruto entered his REM cycle. Jiraiya started by painting the actual looks of the seal on the kid's forehead, which was an eight-pointed star. Then he started to do work on the seal to designate what it has to do. Once he was sure that the seal was made so it would do its functions perfectly he started to connect the limiter to the brain.

The Sannin then pricked his finger and the fingers of the Hokage and Naruto and let a small amount of their blood run into a bowl. He then proceeded to pour a small amount of chakra into the seal as he used the blood to go over it. Once the seal was covered in blood and had enough chakra to be activated all traces of it had disappeared.

The Hokage stood up and said, "There, now his power is limited."

Author's note

**Oh just to let any of you who have been reading my other story, I haven't abandoned it I just have a case of writer's block, which is part of the reason I wrote this. **

**I hope you guys like this fic and I hope for you fans of my other story like the different style because I feel if I'm going to get good at writing I should be able to change the style of writing for the story. It also helps for mystery because it makes it so you don't know what's going to happen based off of my other story. In my opinion NOT knowing what's about to happen is much more enjoyable because the plot twists are so much more unexpected.**

**Sorry for that little rant I like to take certain views like this.**


	2. Chapter One Stories

**Hey thanks everyone who reviewed and/or liked the start. I can only hope that people will like this one as well. Sorry for the long wait everybody. There are a few people's reviews I would like to say something to.**

**Zollos-I am going to cover a few years before he becomes a Genin, but they're important moments. **

**Challenger-The bloodlines you suggested is a little too powerful. I have ideas for a bloodline, but I still need to hammer them out a little if I decide to put it in there. I don't think a Naruto harem is really a good idea for this story. Oh yeah the seal doesn't change Naruto, it just makes him weaker and the Kyuubi training him thing is too clichéd.**

**Jcogginsa-Really?**

Chapter One -Stories-

-----------------------------------Eight Years After the Attack--------------------------------------

Naruto was pounding on a log in at the training ground. He was frustrated, extremely so. The strikes started to become more and more intense as he punched to get rid of his frustration. No matter how hard he hit it wasn't going to go away.

Normally he would do this once a week for training. Nobody else he knew did this, except Sasuke. Yet still he couldn't match them in combat. He studied almost every night, nobody but Sakura did that. Still he isn't as smart as any of them. Granted he knows a little more about certain fields of study. He practices the academy jutsus daily and he can only do the _Henge no Jutsu _(Transformation Jutsu) and the _Kawarimi no Jutsu _(Replacement Jutsu), which he only was able to do successfully today.

"I even stopped eating ramen for breakfast because some crazy man said it wasn't healthy," Naruto thought out loud.

"It's common knowledge that ramen is bad for you," said a new voice coming from a boy that look about a year older, had violet eyes, and had raven colored hair. He was wearing a tan coat, black shorts, and a black headband.

"Yeah, well, I have to do some training, whatever your name is," Naruto replied.

The older boy said, "My name is Hyuuga Neji. May I ask yours?"

Naruto just smiled and said cockily, "Uzumaki Naruto is my name. You better remember it because I'm gonna be Hokage one day!"

Neji looked at him and coldly said, "I seriously doubt that. Your training results seem to tell me that you'd be lucky if you turned out to be a halfway decent shinobi, let alone Hokage."

"Yeah you say that now, but when it is done and over with all the training I've done I will be Hokage," Naruto said with vigor.

"It doesn't matter how hard you train. You are nothing but a weakling right now. A failure will always be a failure; it is fate's unalterable law," Neji said.

After this Naruto just walked away with a scowl on his face. He was in a very bad mood after this conversation. He was thinking of popping for in a surprise visit to the Sandaime. Talking with him always made him feel a bit better. Maybe he would pop in through the window this time.

------------------------------------------------Hokage's Tower----------------------------------------

Naruto managed to climb up to the Hokage's window and was about to break-in, but then he heard the door open and he concluded that the Old Man was starting a meeting with a civilian or shinobi.

'_Well, I guess I'll wait for it to be over. I don't want to be rude,'_ Naruto thought.

"Hokage-sama, I wish to talk to you about something," said a voice that Naruto recognized.

"What do you wish to discuss, Iruka-san?" the aging Hokage asked, not looking up from his mountains of papers.

Iruka hesitated a moment and then said, "It is about Naruto-san."

The older man looked up, his curiosity was obviously shown. Naruto was wondering why they were about to talk about him.

Iruka continued, "I've been watching him closely lately. I've looked at his training and studying habits and I can see he works harder then anyone else in the class. A few days ago he was starting to fall asleep in my class. I woke him up and asked him why he was so tired and he said that he was up all night trying to memorize the basics of chakra control and didn't have much success. I've seen him during the free time and he is either studying or training. The only time I see him doing anything but training outside of school is when he's at Ichiraku's or pulling a prank. Despite all of this training his grades are abysmal and his combat skills are far below average."

The Hokage sighed and realized that he was about to say something that he might regret later.

The old man had a sad look on his face as he said, "I assume you want to know a reason. Yes, there is a reason for this, but I must warn you, you may never tell anybody this. Ah, how should I put this? Eight years ago when the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto's stomach we had a council meeting. The question that was asked was what should we do. The idea was proposed of a very powerful suppression seal to be placed on him. The council voted to do so and I don't have the ability to reject their will."

Then the Hokage heard a loud 'WHAT', but was shocked when it came from behind him instead of Iruka in front of him. He saw Naruto very angry and wondered how intense it would be without the seal' emotion regulation.

"Tell me the whole story," Naruto said very coldly.

The Sandaime did just that. He told of how the Yondaime sacrificed his own life in order to seal the demon into Naruto and save the city. Naruto learned of the disastrous event when the whole town was told of what happened to the Kyuubi. That this is how Third's Law came to place. He was told of the power struggle in the council room and when it came down to it the seal was passed. He also made sure he told Naruto that he was the guard not the Kyuubi.

After their chat Naruto was still made and left without saying a word. The Hokage looked at Iruka with his sad face.

------------------------------------------Training Ground---------------------------------------------

He went back to the same training ground that he met Neji at. He saw that Neji was still there, but tried to ignore him. Neji looked at him with an interested look as Naruto was hitting log.

He said, "For some reason your punches seem to be more devastating, but then again a failure is always a failure."

Naruto just turned around and shot a solid blow straight into the Hyuuga's stomach. The punch had enough force to lift the violet-eyed boy off his feet. Neji got up and got into a fighting position.

Neji thought, _'He didn't have that much strength before and I was watching with my Byakugan, which means he wasn't holding back. Maybe I should check to see if anything changed.'_

Neji checked and saw one thing that he didn't notice before, about half of his chakra reserves were being stored in an eight-pointed star on his forehead. He also noticed that whenever the blonde moved the electrical wave went through the said image and weakened it.

Neji had a small smirk and got into a relaxed position. He said, "So did you just find out something that bothers you?"

"Yeah why?" asked the blue-eyed boy.

Neji ignored his question and asked, "Does it have to do with a seal on your forehead?"

Naruto was thrown off and said, "How do you know about that?"

"Well as it would seem, I too have a seal on my forehead. I'll share my story if you share yours. I must warn you my story involves an ancient Hyuuga practice and the death of my father," Neji said sadly as he removed his headband revealing his seal.

Naruto was silent for a while. He had just learned of all this stuff, but this older kid was willing to share something that was obviously hard for him. Maybe he wanted to talk about his events and Naruto discovered that he too wanted to talk about the events of it.

"Okay," he replied, "But my story involves two S-class secrets that only me and the Hokage are able to tell freely and the Hokage will only say it if he thinks it benefits me or I tell him he can…so you go first."

The Hyuuga branch member looked a little unsure of the blonde's words. Then the caged bird started, "My father and my uncle are twin brothers. My uncle was born a few seconds before my father and that made him the legitimate successor to the Hyuuga clan. My father was put in the serving part of the family the branch family. On Hinata-sama's third birthday I was given this seal, like all of the branch members. A seal that could kill us if the main branch wished it. I watched my father go into immense pain just for thinking treacherous thoughts. A little while after that a ninja from Kumo tried to kidnap Hinata-sama for the Byakugan. Her father killed the man who tried to do it, but Kumo wanted his head for it. Instead of sending Hiashi-sama they sent my father."

Naruto knew that must be a sad lost. He started his story. He told of himself being the Kyuubi vessel. He talked about the uproar of when he was shown to the public, how it started Third's Law. He talked about the events in the council and their final decision. How he had to grow up by himself. He even told Neji that he didn't learn any of this till today and it was by accident. He thought that it wouldn't make a difference after he talked about it, but he felt better.

Neji was completely understanding of Naruto's situation and said, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. If I may ask, are you angry at the Hokage?"

Naruto thought about this and said, "Yes, I think I am angry. At least in this moment I am. I…am glad we had a chance to talk."

"Naruto-kun, I said that you wouldn't make a good ninja, but even though I don't necessarily think it's impossible. Maybe fate is trying to make you stronger in the face of adversity. I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but I think you'd made a good friend, so will you be my friend," Neji said with a hint of hope.

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah, I think you'll be an interesting friend to mess with. I don't have any other friends so you will be getting many pranks pulled on you. Oh and sorry about knocking the wind out of you."

Neji replied, "You only were able to do it because you did it out of surprise and I'll prove it in a spar."

Naruto got into a fighting position and they sparred until evening.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm very sorry that I haven't updated and that this chapter isn't the longest or greatest. I've done this chapter once before, but didn't like it in the end and it had him form a friendship with Tenten. This version is completely different from the original, but I don't think it is the best. It provides the structure for the plot though. So stay tuned for my next chapter. **


	3. Chapter Two The Final Test

**All right, we're back again I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. I personally did not care for the whole chapter, but hey I try to be critical of my own writing. Oh and there is one…unforeseen error with the seal that will be talked about in a later chapter.**

**Regarding the Reviews**

**The LORD of Interesting- Thanks man, I'm glad you enjoy my story.**

Chapter Two-The Final Test-

---------------------------------------------Four Years Later------------------------------------------

Much had changed about Naruto in these four years. Actually, just about everything changed about him. He wore black pants with orange flames on the pant legs, a normal orange long-sleeve underneath a black bulky vest that had the kanji for guts on the back of it, a kunai holster was on his right leg, and fingerless black gloves. His hair was slightly longer and he had a small ponytail in the back (Think Jiraiya's hair, only on a smaller scale). He had also found himself to rebel when an opportunity presented itself. He also was very sarcastic.

Some things didn't change though. He was still dense, determined, and dream oriented. He was loyal to his friend and would go the extra mile to help him and most of his classmates. He didn't shut-up about becoming Hokage or ramen. He was hopefully oblivious.

Naruto was taking a break from the training that he and Neji were doing at the Hyuuga compound when he noticed Hinata walk by. She seemed to look away and her posture wasn't very confident. Naruto also noticed she was red, but didn't know why.

He turned to Neji and sarcastically said, "You know Neji-kun you're right she looks just like the face of all evil."

"Shut-up, Naruto-kun. It isn't her; it's what she represents. She is apart of the main branch, the branch which sealed my fate," Neji replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "You're always talking about fate. We are all responsible for the outcomes of our lives. Learn to control yours and stop blaming fate."

"Let's get back to training, Fox-boy," Neji said, "Okay Naruto-kun I want you to make some simple _Bunshins_ (Clones)."

Naruto started to gather some chakra and he was releasing it to do the jutsu. There was a puff of smoke and the result was a single sickly clone. Naruto was obviously very frustrated with this result

He yelled, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME AND THIS JUTSU? Neji is it my control, is my chakra output too high, too low?"

Neji sighed and said, "No it's not any of those. The only time control is necessary is in jutsus that are very precise or if you want to be efficient. Putting in too much chakra would generate more clones. It couldn't be too little either because it requires around the same amount as the other two academy jutsus. If I would have to say it is because you don't know the basics of _how_ to do the technique. You know what to do with the chakra after you channel it for the other two you know, but not this one."

"Couldn't you just tell me how to move it?" Naruto asked anxiously.

Neji shook his head and said, "No, I'm sorry, but I can't. Each person has their own way of learning how to do things and it would take about two day for you to figure it out."

Naruto felt like he was about to pull his hair out, "Two days! The examinations for genin are tomorrow!"

"Yes, it would seem you are screwed," Neji said calmly.

"You can't just say it like that," Naruto replied quickly.

-----------------------------------------------Genin Examination-------------------------------------

Naruto was shaking when he heard Iruka say the examination was on the _Bunshin no Jutsu _(Clone Jutsu). Why couldn't it be either of the other two? His fears were growing as all of the people were coming out with the Konoha headbands on. He was beginning to wonder if no one else was going to fail.

He went in and saw Iruka and Mizuki looking at him. Mizuki said, "Whenever your ready make as many copies of yourself as possible."

Naruto started to mold all the chakra he thought he'd need and tried to visualize what he wanted the results to be then cried out, "_Bunshin no Jutsu _(Clone Jutsu)!"

There was a puff of smoke and it revealed a single almost exact copy of Naruto. Naruto was even surprised by his results. Maybe this would be enough to pass?

Mizuki said, "Iruka-san, I think that he has obviously shown us his improvement. While he wasn't able to produce three perfect clones, I think that this is sufficient."

Iruka shook his head and said, "I don't think that Naruto-kun would be prepared enough with one almost perfect clone. I'm sorry, but I must fail you."

Naruto wanted to rebel against this, but what could he say? He just didn't meet the passing line. He couldn't justify saying that this was unfair. This didn't stop him from feeling bad, though.

Naruto walked slowly to the swing outside and just sat there watching everybody leave.

Mizuki came up to him and said, "Naruto-kun there is another way for you to pass."

Naruto's head shot up and looked at him and said, "Really? What is it?"

Mizuki explained the test and Naruto's head was nodding. He knew what to do now.

------------------------------------------Ninja Meeting------------------------------------------------

A chunin came running in and shouted out, "Uzumaki has stolen the forbidden scroll!"

One ninja yelled, "This one is going to far! Find him before the scroll falls into bad hands!"

Iruka was the first one out, but not before he noticed Mizuki was not there. He had to get to Naruto, fast.

-------------------------------------Somewhere in the Woods----------------------------------------

Iruka found Naruto who looked like he had been doing some practicing and was a little winded. Naruto saw Iruka and said, "Hey, Iruka-sensei, you're just in time. It looks like I pass now."

Iruka looked at him and said, "Naruto-kun, I don't know what Mizuki-san told you, but you weren't suppose to take that scroll."

Naruto looked shocked and said, "B-but Mizuki-sensei said I had to take the scroll and learn a jutsu from it and I'd pass."

Mizuki jumped in and said, "Naruto-kun, you're right. Iruka-san doesn't want you to pass though. Hand me the scroll."

"No, Naruto-kun, don't listen to him. He's a traitor. That scroll you have contains forbidden jutsus," Iruka said.

Mizuki threw one of the giant windmill shuriken at Iruka, who dodged, and shouted, "Shut-up, you! Naruto-kun, do you know why Iruka is so hard on you? Twelve years ago the Yondaime was not able to defeat the Kyuubi, it is impossible to kill a demon, so he sealed it into a newborn child, you. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Iruka has a grudge because he lost his parents to you."

Naruto looked up and he was smiling and he said, "Iruka's on my side, always has been. I believe that not only have you chosen to steal a sacred scroll, but you also break Third's Law."

Mizuki threw another shuriken at Naruto while he yelled, "Shut-up you little demon."

Iruka instantly tackled Naruto and took the giant shuriken to his back. He said, "Naruto-kun are you alright?"

"Iruka-sensei, why did you do that? You could have just destroyed your ninja career or even your life in general," Naruto said exasperated.

"(Cough) Don't think about that. Naruto-kun, take the scroll and run to the Hokage," Iruka said weakly.

Naruto put the scroll down and said, "No, Iruka-sensei, I won't do that. I'm gonna kick this guy's ass so hard he's not gonna be able to do anything for six months."

Mizuki began to laugh and he said, "The only way you'd be able to beat me is if you had a hundred of yourself."

Naruto looked at him with a sarcastic smile on his face and said, "You know _sensei_…the assignment you gave me was to take the scroll _and_ learn a jutsu from it. I told Iruka-sensei that I was ready to graduate when I saw him."

"What does this have to do with anything, Kyuubi-brat?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto smiled and put his two index and middle fingers into a cross as he said, "Only this, I decided to learn the first one there, _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ (You should know this)."

There was a giant puff of smoke and a few more then fifty Naruto doppelgangers were standing in the vicinity of the forest.

Iruka's eyes widened and he thought, _'These clones…they're completely solid. This jutsu is very advance and requires huge amounts of chakra, but how is Naruto-kun able to have that much with the seal on?'_

Mizuki was obviously surprised by the sudden increase of numbers as he said, "I-impossible! You couldn't even make one perfect image in class today."

Naruto had another sarcastic smirk as he said, "Don't underestimate the impossible and I believe that these fifty-seven clones will be more than enough to defeat you."

After he said this all of the Naruto clones started to attack the white-haired traitor. There was punch after punch against him. After they were through Mizuki laid there in a bloody mess, but not dead, that would be too good for him.

Naruto said, "Oh yeah, and in the words of the Sandaime, I am the guard not the prisoner."

The clones tied him up and dispelled themselves.

The second the clones dispelled themselves Naruto seemed extremely winded. He laughed a little as he bandaged Iruka's wound and said, "I don't realize how much chakra I use on those guys until they're gone. Grab the scroll, I'll carry you back into the town."

Iruka looked at his pupil and said, "Wait come over here lean over and close your eyes."

Naruto sarcastically said, "Oh is sensei going to give me a congratulation kiss. I'm flattered, but I like girls."

"Just get over here and do it," Iruka said angrily.

Naruto did it and he felt something going around his head. He opened his eyes and saw that Iruka didn't have his Konoha headband on. He felt his forehead and touched the cold metal of his sensei's headband. He stared wide-eyed at Iruka.

"Much better then a kiss right? You've earned it. I'll take you out for ramen when we get back," Iruka said.

Naruto hugged Iruka and it felt as close to hugging a father as he had ever felt. He looked up at Iruka and said, "No, I'm treating you to some ramen when we get back to Konoha."

------------------------------------------------Konoha--------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking in through the gates when some shinobi told him to see the Hokage. Naruto proceed to carry Iruka with him to the office of the Old Man.

He stepped into the elderly Hokage's office and shut the door. He sat Iruka down in one chair and took the other one for himself. There was a long silence and the Hokage said, "I saw what happened and I am very impressed with you. I see Iruka-san has decided to make you a genin because of your performance. You will both receive credit and pay for a B-ranked mission. Naruto-kun it is amazing that you were able to pull off the jutsu that you did with your seal. It takes a lot of chakra to perform it."

Naruto looked at him and said, "It wasn't that much of a big deal. About the chakra reserves Neji-kun said it was weird because they go up a little each time I see him. We never found out why, not that we ever tried."

This statement brought Iruka's and the Sandaime's interest out. Naruto and Neji meet up just about every day. To have chakra levels increase that fast is unheard of.

"Okay you may leave now," the Hokage said.

The two ninjas left to go get some ramen. Iruka was thinking of how proud he was of Naruto. Naruto was thinking of how he was going to show off his headband to Neji and tell him the story of how he got it. When it came to stories of how they got stuff, Naruto always won.

**Author's note:**

**Alright chapter two is now done. I thought that this one was pretty decent. I think that a friendship between Naruto and Neji would be perfect because they are total opposites. Next chapter the teammates and jonin sensei are revealed. **


	4. Chapter Three Teams

**Uh…yes well Once again I'm sorry for disappearing. I'm going to try to update this story more regularly. I don't plan on abandoning this story any time soon. Well I don't really have much else to say so I'll get on with it.**

Chapter Three-Teams-

---------------------------------------------Team Assignments----------------------------------------

Naruto confidently walked into the classroom with a big smile on his face when the slothful genius noticed him. Nara Shikamaru wore a light green shirt open down the middle and fishnet underneath, dark pants and his headband wrapped around his arm. His hair was black and was in a ponytail.

He looked at Naruto and asked, "What are you doing here Naruto? This place is for people who are actually Genin."

Naruto dramatically pointed to his headband and said loudly, "Oh really? Well good thing that I am a Genin now."

Inuzuka Kiba, a boy with spiky brown hair in a gray hoodie with black pants and a dog in his hoodie, whom took notice of the conversation replied, "We all know you failed that test, how'd a baka like you get that headband?"

Naruto replied, while walking towards an empty seat, "That's a secret."

As Naruto took his seat two girls rushed into the room. One had a long blonde ponytail, blue eyes, a slim figure and face, and was clad in a purple tank top and skirt with white bandages underneath and her headband around her waist. Yamanaka Ino was her name. The other had pink hair tied back by her headband and green eyes. She wore a long red shirt that was almost a dress and black shorts. This was Haruno Sakura.

"I totally got here first forehead," yelled Ino.

"My foot stepped in first Ino-pig," Sakura argued.

"Ha, as if. If anything got here before me it would have been you're forehead, but it does get a few miles of a head start," Ino harshly replied.

Then both girls made a dash for the seat next to Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke wore a blue shirt and white pants. He had long, for a boy, black hair and eyes that matched.

Once again they started to argue and Naruto said, "Okay listen up girls. Its just a seat next to the guy. Its not like he's gonna fall in love with anyone who sits there! You're acting ridiculous."

"Coming from a baka like you that's hilarious," Ino replied.

"Yeah Naruto-baka, what did you do beg Iruka-sensei to let you be a Genin?" Sakura added.

Naruto sarcastically remarked, "Oh yes, because Iruka-sensei would really let someone who wouldn't last in the ninja world be a Genin. I earned this through my sweat and blood because that's what a great shinobi would do and I'm gonna be Hokage, the greatest of the great."

"Hn. Like a dobe like you could ever be Hokage," the brooding Uchiha said.

Naruto angrily said, "I really don't care what you think, I _am _going to be Hokage."

Sasuke seemed ready to retort, but then everybody noticed Iruka standing at the front of the classroom and quieted down.

"I congratulate all of you for becoming shinobi and now we will start sorting you into teams," he said with a smile on his face.

"Well get on with it!" Kiba exclaimed.

Iruka sighed at Kiba's impatience and started to call of teams, "Team One…"

"Team Seven, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Yamanaka Ino."

Choji was a boy on the fat side and wore a cap-like headband. He had brown hair and eyes and wore a scarf, a green jacket with a white shirt that had the kanji for eat on it, and black pants.

Currently Choji was thinking, _'Oh man, I'm not on Shikamaru's team. I just hope Kiba-kun and Ino-chan will be nice to me.'_

Kiba was thinking, _'Nice Ino-chan is hot and Choji seems like a nice guy so we'll probably get along. We'll be the best team ever!'_

Ino's thoughts, however were not quiet as positive, _'Great, I'm on the team with the mutt and the fatass. Why couldn't I be put on the same team as Sasuke-kun? I just hope forehead isn't put on his team.'_

"Team Eight, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata."

Shino was silent and had brown hair and round black sunglasses obscuring his eyes. He wore a long tan trench coat that covered his mouth and brown pants. Hinata had black hair, violet eyes with no pupils, a tan sweater, black pants, and wore her headband like a necklace.

Shino was thinking, _'Hmm. It appears that this is a reconnaissance team. I gather large pieces of information, Hinata-san checks with the Byakugan, and Sakura-san provides a Genjutsu cover. Our sensei is most likely going to be someone of this field.'_

Hinata was thinking, _'I'm not on Naruto-kun's team.'_

Sakura was thinking, _'Damn not on Sasuke-kun's team. Oh well Shino-kun is a little strange, but not too bad and Hinata-chan is infinitely greater then Ino-pig. At least Ino-pig isn't on Sasuke-kun's team either.'_

"Team Ten, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's thoughts were immediately vocalized when he screamed, "NANI? Why do I have to be on a team with this arrogant jerk."

"Well Naruto-kun, you had the worst test results while Sasuke-kun had the best. It was the best idea to put you on the team with him," Iruka stated plainly.

Sasuke coldly said, "I'm the one who's suffering here, I'm stuck with some deadweight that will only hold me back from my goals."

"Oh, I'm deadweight am I? Well lets see if you still think that after I'm done kicking your ass all around this room," Naruto loudly retorted.

Shikamaru sighed at his teammates antics and lazily said, "How troublesome."

Naruto was getting ready to start a fight with Sasuke when Iruka finally had enough and shouted, "ENOUGH! You two are teammates now, stop trying to start a fight and wait for your sensei."

Naruto begrudgingly stopped and sat down scowling at Sasuke. He actual respected Sasuke's abilities, but his attitude angered him greatly.

Just after the incident a woman that wore an interesting dress of red and bandages. She seemed rather passionate and had raven locks and red eyes.

She looked across the room and said, "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai and I am here to collect Team Eight. So Team Eight please follow me."

Sakura, Hinata, and Shino all got up and followed their new sensei.

Over the next hour or so other teams' sensei came to collect their teams and just before when their sensei was suppose to arrive a big man came in. He wore a standard issued shinobi jacket, a sash around his waist, and black pants. He wore a bandanna headband, had a cigarette in his hand, had brown eyes and a rough beard.

He saw that there was only a few teams left and said, "Team Ten, you're with me. Oh and whatever team is Team Seven, well get comfortable."

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke got up to follow him with the smoke from his cigarette running right into them. He lead them to a nice park and their eyes were watering, well except for Naruto.

"Alright, well we might as well get to know each other a little better. But first why are two crying?" he asked.

Shikamaru responded, "We aren't crying the smoke from your cigarette is making our eyes water."

"And shouldn't you give us an example of it so we know what you're looking for?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay I will. My name is Sarutobi Asuma. I like smoking and shogi. I dislike a few things. A small dream for the future is to get on good terms with my dad. Now your turn Nara," Asuma said.

Shikamaru yawned and said, "How troublesome. My name is Nara Shikamaru. I like shogi, sleeping, and watching clouds. I dislike work and troublesome women. My dream for the future is to get married to a girl whom is neither too pretty or too ugly, have two children, one boy and one girld, and retire when my son has a successful shinobi career and my daughter is married."

'_So first off we have a slacker,'_ Asuma thought.

"Uchiha, you're up," Asuma said.

Sasuke looked up and said, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There aren't many things I like and many things I dislike. My goal…no that isn't the right word because I will make it happen, my destiny is to kill a certain man."

Asuma thought, _'Great we have ourselves an avenger on the team.' _

"Uzumaki, you're the last one," Asuma said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training, and studying fire techniques. I dislike the time it takes to cook ramen, people pitying me, and people telling me my limits. My dream is becoming the Hokage and it'll happen no matter what!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

'_And finally the dreamer who doesn't know his limits,'_ Asuma thought.

"Good first day. Make sure you get some sleep for the test tomorrow," Asuma said as he was walking away.

Sasuke asked, "What test we already did that to get on your team."

Asuma rubbed his chin and said, "Right you guys probably don't know about the test. A Jounin will administer a test of their choosing to see if the Genin are fit for duty. Different Jounin have different tests. Hatake Kakashi has a test that is for teamwork, Yuuhi Kurenai is a newbie Jounin, but she will probably test her teams passion."

"Will you at least tell us what you judge?" Naruto asked.

Asuma seemed to think about this for a little bit and said, "No, there's no fun in that."

Asuma started to walk away when Shikamaru had the last words, "How troublesome."

**Author's Note:**

**Well I thought that was a good place to end it. Once again I sincerely apologize for the lack of chapters. I didn't have any inspiration to write this, but then my inner writer decided to show himself again.**


End file.
